The Angel
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sakura had always like Syaoran, but was too shy to admit it. One day she discovered a strange egg and an angel hatch out of it. What will happen to our Sakura? RR
1. Encounter

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS I would if I could but I don't ok!

The Angel

Sakura's POV

' There's something I had kept a secret for a very long time. If I speak of it I would feel uncomfortable. I thought for a very long time. Well then let me start from here.'

Normal POV

A 16 year old girl with mid-length, soft honey brown hair and a gorgeous of pair emerald eyes yawned quietly. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura slowly got ready for school and greeted her Blue Jay that was put into a shiny silver cage with pretty gold coloured paint on the side.

"Hello, Jay, what's up?" The bird chirped in reply and moved father away from Sakura to the other side of the stick.

That was when she saw a small egg. She took out the egg with great care and observes it carefully.

"Why is it so tiny?" She wondered and that was when the egg starts to crack. "Huh?" The egg broke into tiny pieces.

Now in her palm lies a tiny figure with white feathery wings. "What the heck is this?" The strange creature turned its tiny little head and Sakura found out this "thing" was not a bird it was a…angel?

Sakura almost fainted at the sight of a tiny angel looking back at her with dark brown eyes. "Tell me I'm dreaming!" she whispered.

"Sakura! What are you doing! You're going to be late for school!" Sakura's mother called out. She quickly hide to angel behind her back and smiled uneasily. "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh, no…nothing's wrong… I'm fine hehe," she managed to stutter nervously.

"Ok whatever you say. Well anyways, hurry up!" her mother said and left the door open behind her.

Seeing her mother had left, Sakura took a better look at the angel and discovered she has light blond hair flowing way past her waist almost as long as she was. She had a huge pair of dark brown eyes that twinkled with curiosity. She was wearing a white dress that ended at her ankles. The angel smile warmly, looking so carefree it made Sakura smile too at the sweet innocence of the tiny creature that was resting on her palm.

Sakura's POV

'This was what happened on my first encounter with the angel.'

So what do you think of my first chapter? This is my first fanfic so be nice. Please Read + Review! If you don't like then I won't keep updating, so please review! Thanks I will dedicate the next chapter to everyone who reviews!


	2. Discovered!

Disclaimer: Me no own CCS PERIOD!

Chapter 2: Discovered!

Sakura was sitting in a bus on her way to school. She looked at her school bag and smile softly at the angel sleeping in there.

'How kawaii,' she thought. She stared at the creature for a long time until she's at her stop.

Sakura walked down the small stairs and reached her high school Tomeada. (A/N don't know if I spelled it correctly) She marched in her class wearing her usual uniform; a short blue skirt and a short sleeved top with a blue ribbon around it.

Sakura sat down on her seat and look into her bag again to make sure if the angel's alright. She was still sleeping quietly.

A few minutes later, a chocolate brown haired boy with fiery amber eyes walked in. His name was Li Syaoran. He sat down on his seat, ignoring everyone except for to mutter a quiet hello to Sakura, and stared out the window. He's eyes filled with sadness and dread.

Everyone started to talk about Syaoran. _Hey did you know that his girlfriend died? What really? How? They were the cutest couple, so perfect for each other! I know! Yet she died in a car accident. Since she died, does that mean he's single? I have a chance now!_ The girls whispered quietly and stole quick glances at the amazingly hot boy.

Sakura stayed silent, blushing, a deep shade of red. She had always like Syaoran but because he was her best friend's boyfriend she had keep her crush a secret. She felt so ashamed of herself, knowing how wrong it wass. It was like betraying her best friend—even when she's dead.

DONG DONG! The school bell rang, signaling that the class is starting. Everyone scrambled back to there seat, but some still manage to sneak a peak at the brown haired boy.

The door opened and a young male teacher with jet black hair and soft gray eyes greeted them cheerily, "good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mr. Takashi!" (A/N yea I know but I can't think of anything else.) Everyone replied. Suddenly out of no where a loud chirp was heard.

Mr. Takashi looked around looking for the sound's location. Sakura took her bag and tried to shush the angel out, but was discovered by the teacher.

"Miss Kinomoto, you are not permitted to bring a bird to school! It's against the rules!" he was about to snatched the bag away when Sakura said, "Wait sensei! I'm really sorry." Mr. Takashi replied in a stern voice, "Miss Kinomoto please go to out!"

Sakura drooped her head and whispered, "hai, Mr. Takashi." She hurried out and went to the school ground and sat under her favourite cherry blossom trees. She was, after all, named after one.

She let the angel out and set her on the soft grass. The tiny thing stared at her with her big pair of unblinking eyes. Sakura stared back and asked, "you're an angel aren't you?"

The angel giggled in reply like a little baby. She flapped her huge feathery wings hard. Sakura laughed, "you're trying to fly huh?" The angel flapped harder and was finally successful. She flew around the big blossom tree and giggled happily, her long wavy hair flowing behind her.

She landed on Sakura's shoulder and the wings tickled Sakura's cheeks. "Stop it," she giggled. She was chuckling so hard she didn't see a shadowy figure walked to where she was.

"Sakura?"

Sakura shot open her eyes and saw Syaoran looking at her then gaped at the flying creature. 'This is not good.' She thought fearfully.

"Sakura, is that…an angel?"

Yeah! End of Chapter 2. So what did you guys think of it? I didn't think it was all that good but that's for you to decide. Please read and review! An author really needs to know their readers opinion! Well constructive criticisms are ok just don't make it too harsh. This is my first fanfic after all. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura ok! CLAMP does!

**Chapter 3: Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran**

**Sakura POV**

'I can't believe that the hottest guy in school is sitting across from me! Oh no! I think I'm blushing!'

**Normal POV**

The angel sweat dropped when she saw Sakura holding her burning cheeks in her cupped hand. Luckily, Syaoran was too mesmerized by the flying "thing" to notice.

After a moment of awkward silence, Syaoran spoke, "This is so unreal! Even when I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I guess it doesn't really matter. As long as we keep it a secret between the two of us," Sakura stated nervously, while Angel hug Syaoran's neck with her two tiny hands, "see? She likes you!"

**Sakura POV**

'This is so unreal! I am actually talking to Syaoran!'

"So Syaoran," Sakura started, "what are you doing out here?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, I heard that you had brought a bird to school, and I remembered that Tomoyo had given you a Blue Jay for your birthday. I thought that it was sick or something, so I came to check it out."

I felt a deep pain in my heart. "Oh no, Jay is fine." 'Even when Tomoyo had past away he still thinks about her. Well that's no surprise they're perfect for each other'

"Look at this little angel," he murmured softly, stroking its soft hair. "Can you bring her to school tomorrow again?" he asked.

"O…ok. I will." I stammered.

"Can I help you take care of it too? I promise I will keep it a secret!" Syaoran asked with a cute smile on his face that makes my heart melt. How can anyone say no to that? "I can't?"

"No, it's not that. Of course you can!" I almost yelled out my answer but I kept me cool. Thank goodness!

"That's terrific! I thought you would refuse," he chuckled softly.

"Really?" I replied nervously laughing as well.

'This is our little secret!'

**At night in Sakura's house**

A loud giggling sound was heard from the washroom. As Sakura's mom walked by with the laundry she sweat dropped and slowly walks on thinking, 'what is wrong with her now?'

The angel was sliding on the floor while sitting on a pink bar of soap.

"Come here," I gestured with her hands. The angel sat on her palm and looked at her. "From now on I am going to call you angel."

"Angels are the ones who give hope to people; I guess it's all because of you that I had a chance to talk with Syaoran today. Thank-you."

'I'm always only able to look at him from afar… From the day he announced that he and Tomoyo were dating… it was so sad.'

"Syaoran—here try to say it," I told her. She stared at me and I sighed. "I guess it's too difficult for you…"

"Syao—ran," the tiny creature said happily which made my eyes widen with joy. "Syaoran, Syaoran!"

I brought the angel to my cheek and closed my eyes.

'Again and again, she repeated his name. "Syaoran!" Just like the cry from my heart saying—I like you, Syaoran.

So, how was it? Good, bad? It's for you to decide! Well thank you all for your reviews it made me so happy that people actually likes my story! THANK-YOU: pinkwitch1, Cholena, Naska, Chikichiki, and dbzgtfan2004! Thank-you all for your reviews! Please R+R!


	4. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I wish I could, but do you know how hard it is to draw Sakura!**

**Chapter 4:** I'm Sorry

Sakura stood up ready to leave. As she tucked her chair under her desk, she glanced at Syaoran chatting with his friends.

Syaoran turned and looked at her before telling his friends, "hey, I got to go earlier. See you later."

"Why so sudden?" they asked.

"Nothing really," he shrugged before hurrying over to Sakura.

"Huh? Never imagined those two…"one of his friends began.

"Would be together," the other one continued.

Everyone murmured in agreement, much too two girls distaste.

"So, how is she?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura replied, "I think she's sleeping right now."

She checked on Angel who was resting in a wooden basket as she followed Syaoran into a room.

Shutting the door, he told her, "There shouldn't be anyone coming in here. So we would be safe not to be discovered."

Nodding shyly she looked over at the angel before saying, "ah, she's getting up."

The angel rubbed her eyes slowly and sat up and said dumbly, "Syao—ran."

"HUH? She… she knows how to talk!" Syaoran said in surprise.

"Say it again!"

"Sakura!" the angel replied.

"Come on! Try to say Syaoran! Try!"

Sakura smiled softly as she thought, 'I cannot believe that I could ever be alone with Syaoran. It's so hard to believe that all of this is real!'

**Sakura POV**

Suddenly he asked, "What's this? This flower?"

"Oh! It was from my mother's garden. She seemed to like lavenders, so I gave her one."

He must have forgotten…

"A while ago, every time before I compete in a soccer game," he said, "my locker would always have the same flower. However, there aren't there anymore lately."

I stayed silent, blushing heavily.

"That time, I kept thinking, who it was…" he added.

He really remembered?

_Flashback_

Sakura looked around the hallway, her hand clutching a lavender flower in her hands.

She quietly slipped the flower through the vents of the locker and prayed quietly, "I hope it would bring victory for him…"

_End of flashback_

"So it was you all along, Sakura."

He remembered!

Blushing, I replied, "uh, I'm a fan of soccer, and I wished that the team would win… besides you were the captain too so…"

The angel looked at them both before saying, "like Syao—ran."

Waving my arms around frantically I said, "what are you saying!"

"Like Sakura!"

"Like Syaoran!" she chirped happily.

I watch them play together, as my heart thudded hard.

I love Syaoran. I really do love him.

**Normal POV Soccer field**

The coach raised his hand and blew the whistle three times.

"Ok! Break time. 10 minutes!" he instructed.

Syaoran panted a little and looked noticed Sakura waving at him. He turned and jogged over.

"You're here! Where's Angel?" he asked.

The brunette smiled, "she's sleeping quite soundly right now."

"Really? Well, now that you're here, I have to do my best!"

The boy returned the smile with a wink and Sakura blushed heavily.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to bring Angel to check out the rainforest park sometime this week."

"Really?" Syaoran replied, "then can I tag along as well?"

"Eh?"

"Don't forget, I'm one of Angel's guardians as well!" he said, "so can I?"

"Uh…ok!"

**Back to Angel**

"Not here?" one of the girls earlier asked as she opened the equipment room.

"Then I guess it's ok for us to go in," the other one answered, running her hand through her short black hair.

"Those two must be somewhere alone!" the first girl mumbled angrily.

While they were talking, Angel woke and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

The short hair girl spotted a wooden basket and picked it up. "Hmm? This basket…"

"Beep," a sound came from within the box.

The Angel, startled by the sudden movement, flew out of the box and onto the top shelves.

"What the heck was that!"

**Soccer field**

"Huh?" Sakura said suddenly, "An…gel…"

Did something happen? She thought silently.

"ANGEL!"

**Equipment Room**

"Almost there!" the girl said as she use the broom to strike Angel.

"STOP!"

The jumped and saw Sakura and Syaoran at the doorway.

"What are you guys doing!" he demanded.

The girls dropped the broom and said, "we were…"

"Angel…" Sakura said, ignoring everyone, she reached out the high shelves and hold the trembling angel in her palms.

I'm sorry," she thought as tears trickled down her cheeks. She brought the angel the her face and whispered, "I'm sorry Angel…"

"Bringing a bird to school is to grab Syaoran's attention right!" the girl exclaimed hotly.

"It's too obvious!" the other added.

"You—"

"You know nothing! Actually, she had always like you!" the short hair girl cried, interrupting Syaoran.

"What about Tomoyo's feelings!"

Sakura was stunned. She never thought about what Tomoyo felt.

"Come on, let's go," the girl pulled her friend away from them leaving the two brunettes alone.

"Don't care about what they said, ok?" Syaoran said as he turned around.

**Sakura POV**

This is revenge right?

Not only have I been with Syaoran, but starting to hope for…

Syaoran won't like girls like me.

Being with him is like a dream come true.

Angel brought me this chance.

Angel brought me this chance to dream and hope!

**Author's note: Done! Sorry, so very sorry about the VERY late update. I guess I just lost the interest of this story a while ago… I will seriously TRY to update as soon as possible! Really! So don't give up on me yet! Review please!**


	5. Good Bye Angel

**Disclaimer: Nah, me no own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Chapter 5: Good-bye Angel**

The birds flew around the artificial rainforest, the sun was shinning brightly.

Sakura squinted into the sunlight, as she looked up to the tall trees.

A tiny little angel perched excitedly on the brunette's shoulder, her faced flushed with excitement. Beside the girl and the angel, stood a boy with chestnut brown hair and shiny amber eyes.

"Good thing we still came," the boy said, smiling, "and there was someone was saying something about not being able to come…"

Sakura looked down in embarrassment, "ah, I'm sorry…" Her short honey coloured hair shone in the bright sunlight, her emerald orbs dancing.

Without her knowing, Angel had slid down Sakura's arm and landed on the floor. She looked around curiously before fluttering off.

"Well then," Syaoran said suddenly, grabbing on to her hand and pulling her away, "let's go! There's a very pretty flower over there!"

Sakura glanced at their linked hands and blushed deeply.

_Only for now… Staying with Syaoran only for now, should be fine, right, Tomoyo?_

Angel observed her surroundings with interest, whipping her head back and forth, sending locks of hair flying behind her.

While standing on a piece of leaf, she noticed some birds staring at her intensely.

_Come here, _the creatures said, _you have to think carefully… why… did you come to this world…?_

Sakura walked a little behind Syaoran, her head down. She suddenly tripped over her foot and was caught by the boy.

"Watch it!" he exclaimed, leaning in to her petite body, "are you alright?"

The girl, suddenly aware at how close their faces were, remembered what the girl before at school had said.

_What about Tomoyo's feelings!_

I cannot like Syaoran…? She thought silently to herself as she turned away.

Walking away slowly she said, "Oh, yeah! Didn't you and Tomoyo come here before? She always said that it was a beautiful place and she just have to go."

_But then three days later… because of a car accident, she had lost her life…_

"… Here…was where I broke up with Tomoyo."

"Eh?" Sakura whipped around and stared in disbelief.

"When Tomoyo said she wanted to go out with me, I told her about the flower in my locker. And when she heard this, she said it was her... who placed it there…" Syaoran said quietly, his face grave.

"But I knew immediately that it was a lie." He paused and looked away.

"But then I thought that it's nothing bad dating her so I agreed. But I cannot forget the girl who placed the lavenders in my locker. When I told her that…" he stopped, "she said nothing."

_But then three days later…_

"I was thinking that the one who put the flower there was you… Sakura."

Sakura was stunned, "I…I…"

_Syaoran had always…_

"Eh?" she said suddenly, "this feeling… it can't be…"

She looked at her bad quickly and exclaimed in shock, "Angel is gone!"

"What!"

"What should we do?" Sakura asked, frantically, her hand covering her mouth, "what if the bigger birds attacks her!"

"Let's go around and find her then!" Syaoran replied.

_Angel!_

_Angel!_

_Please be alright!_

"She's not here…" the amber eyed boy said.

_I…_

"It's all my fault… it's all because of me that…" she buried her face into her hands.

_I still shouldn't like Syaoran after all…_

"_Sakura…" _a soft voice said softly_, "Sakura, thanks for taking care of me."_

Looking up, they saw angel sitting in the treetops. Her body was no longer tiny, but the size of a normal girl. Her small wings now flared out impressively around her.

"_Angel…" _Sakura started.

_Eh? That's not Angel… That's…_

"To…moyo…"

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran cried, running forward, closer to the tree.

"_You finally recognized me!" _the angel—no Tomoyo said, giggling.

"_I…have always like Syaoran," _she said_, "even when I that Sakura always liked him too secretly; I pretended that I didn't know."_

"_Don't worry about me," _she smiled, looking at Syaoran before turning to face Sakura_, "Sakura too."_

Smiling happily, while crystal tears rolled down her delicate face she said._ "I wish you two…forever happiness!"_

"To…moyo" Sakura whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as well as she watched her best friend slowly disappear into the sky.

"_I…can finally return to the place where I belong."_

_I can almost see the innocent face of the little, tiny angel in my eyes… it's all a dream._

_But…_

Sakura stretched tiredly as she prepared to leave the school, she saw a familiar pair of amber eyes waiting for her at the front of the school.

_The dream that Angel had brought me…_

Syaoran grabbed her hand gently and Sakura leaned towards him happily.

_I will treasure it… forever._

**Finally! It's finished! Even thought it was only 5 chapters! It was actually meant as a one-shot but I decided that writing it into chapters is more meaningful. Oh, and one more very important thing! This story plot is NOT MINE. I repeat, NOT MINE. I actually got this story plot from one of the many comic books I own, and this is one of the short stories an author drew. So please do not give me any credits for this story and I'm very, very sorry I am saying this now and not at the beginning. I hoped you enjoy this short little story, because I know I did! Please review and thank-you for all those awesome readers and reviewers who stuck by me through the whole story! THANK-YOU ALL!**


End file.
